koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Dynasty Warriors 7/Wei Story Mode
This page lists stages and characters participating in Wei's Story Mode in Dynasty Warriors 7. For Wei's Musou Mode from Dynasty Warriors 4, see the Kingdom of Wei Walkthrough. As a reminder, characters available for the player's usage are mandatory within this mode. Story Mode is limited to solo play and cannot be activated by two players. This restriction is lifted in the game's expansion. Stage Walkthroughs Yellow Turban Rebellion (first part) :Player's character: Xiahou Dun :First weapon: Sword (EX) :Second weapon: Axe :Awarded Skill points for completion: The stage requires the player to rescue Zhu Jun which can be done by simply defeating all the enemy generals on the map. Yellow Turban Rebellion (final part) :Player's character: Xiahou Dun :Awarded Skill points for completion: After rescuing Zhu Jun, Cao Cao has Xiahou Dun take to battle against the Yellow Turbans. The players must break the frontline before advancing. Dong Zhuo's Trap :Player's character: Cao Cao Begins in Dong Zhuo's throne room. Cao Cao must fight his way out of the castle, while being pursued by Lu Bu. Anti-Dong Zhuo Coalition (Sishui Gate) :Player's character: Xiahou Yuan In this battle for the first gate, Xiahou Yuan helps to repel Hua Xiong and get food rations for Sun Jian's camp. Anti-Dong Zhuo Coalition (Hulao Gate) :Player's character: Xiahou Yuan In this battle for the second gate, Xiahou Yuan breaks through the wall with a catapult, followed by evading Lu Bu once again while rushing to defeat Dong Zhou before Lu Bu defeats Yuan Shao. Battle of Yan Province :Player's character: Dian Wei Cao Cao orders Dian Wei to defeat every Yellow Turban officer, all the while protecting him from harm. Xu Zhu will appear only after the rest of the officers are defeated. Battle of Xu Province (first part) :Player's character: Xu Zhu Cao Cao orders Xu Zhu to defeat Tao Qian while Dian Wei remains on guard for Cao Cao, However, this plan falls apart when Lu Bu's forces show up, surprise attacking the main camp. Battle of Xu Province (final part) :Player's character: Xu Zhu Xu Zhu must repel the full force of Lu Bu's attack, which will be broken after Xun Yu's fire attack. Once repelled, Xu Zhu leads the battle against Tao Qian, even defeating Liu Bei's reinforcements along the way. Battle of Wan Castle (first part) :Player's character: Dian Wei After being betrayed at a banquet, Dian Wei must fight Zhang Xiu's army to clear a path of escape from Wan castle. He must keep Cao Cao alive while dealing with deadly traps and ambushes. Battle of Wan Castle (final part) :Player's character: Cao Cao Once free from Fan Castle, Cao Cao wished to counterattack. As his army fights their way to the castle, Jia Xu's traps overwhelm the army. Cao Cao orders a retreat, just in time to deal with Liu Biao's reinforcements. Battle of Xiapi :Player's character: Xiahou Dun Xiahou Dun works with allied forces to secure the outside of Xiapi castle. Afterwards, he leads assault on river dam to flood the city, thus forcing the gate doors open and allowing access to Lu Bu. Battle of Guandu (first part) :Player's character: Cao Pi While Cao Cao operates as the bait for their trap, Cao Pi leads a flanking attack to catch Yuan Shao's vanguard in a pincer attack. Once Wen Chou and Yan Liang are slain, Cao Cao must be escorted back to camp safely. Battle of Guandu (final part) :Player's character: Cao Pi To break Yuan Shao's army, Cao Pi follows the recently turncoat Xu You to Shao's food deposit, which he burns. Once destroyed, an all out assault is launched against Yuan Shao. Battle of Changban :Player's character: Zhang Liao Zhang Liao is tasked with chasing down Liu Bei as he flees for the docks. Multiple officers stand in his way and must be cut down to reach Liu Bei before he escapes. Battle of Chibi (first part) :Player's character: Xu Zhu Xu Zhu begins by assaulting the main Wu force, but when a fire breaks out, it is up to him to save Cao Cao from the raging inferno and the Wu reinforcements. Battle of Chibi (final part) :Player's character: Cao Cao Leaving Xu Zhu behind as a rear guard, Cao Cao must fight his way through roadblocks and ambushes laid by the great strategist Zhuge Liang. Battle of Tong Gate :Player's character: Jia Xu Jia Xu uses Cao Cao's old relationship with Han Sui to make oner commanders think he is going to betray them, forcing him to do so to remain alive. Afterwards, Jia Xu leads the assault on Ma Chao. Battle of Yangping Gate :Player's character: Xiahou Yuan Xiahou Yuan is assigned the capture of Zhang Lu's food supplies by Xiahou Dun. Alongside this mission, Yuan must also repel Shu reinforcements and deal with Zhang Lu's healing sorcery. Battle of Hefei (first part) :Player's character: Zhang Liao Although vastly outnumbered, Zhang Liao leads the charge against Wu's attacking vanguard under the command of Ding Feng. Battle of Hefei (Final part) :Player's character: Zhang Liao Having broken the Vanguard, Zhang Liao, Li Dian, and Yue Jin decide to take the fight to Sun Quan. Zhang Liao must fight through the Wu officers toward Sun Quan while Yue Jin sneaks around and cuts of his escape. Battle of Mt. Dingjun (first part) :Player's character: Xiahou Yuan Xiahou Yuan leads the assault against Shu forces while Zhang He secures the Wei base. Battle of Mt. Dingjun (final part) :Player's character: Zhang He With Xiahou Yuan dead, Cao Cao wants to retreat, putting Zhang He in charge of securing the escape route against Zhuge Liang. Battle of Fan Castle (first part) :Player's character: Xiahou Dun Xiahou Dun volunteers to help with the protection of Fan castle, as he seeks Guan Yu's head. After rescuing the first Wei force under attack, a water attack and betrayal leaves Cao Ren in need of support, which Dun provides. Battle of Fan Castle (final part) :Player's character: Xiahou Dun Now that Wu is on the offensive, Xiahou Dun issue forth to claim Guan Yu's head. After capturing several castles and towers, Dun corners Guan Yu and kills him. Ma Chao, Liu Feng, Meng Da, Huang Zhong, Wei Yan, Jian Yong, and Ma Su only appear as reinforcements that can be stopped should Yi Ji and Wang Fu be defeated before they escape. __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Walkthroughs Category:Wei